UniSols (S4-S1)
Special Note: the events of the original Universal Soldier film, as well as parts of it's alternate ending, are canon in this RPG. All of the Universal Soldier sequels are ignored in this RPG, which is treated as an alternate continuation of the first film. Some creative liberties regarding the abilities and creation of the UniSols have also been taken for creative and storytelling purposes. Origins The Universal Soldier project, codenamed The Black Tower Project, began in the 1960s at the height of the Vietnam War, as a military project to create super soldiers to improve the performance of soldiers deployed into battle and as a means of keeping a well-supplied and numbered military, in light of the heavy casualties suffered during the war and also due to record numbers of draft deferments and military personnel refusing to serve or be shipped back, in retaliation against the very unpopular war. The Black Tower Project was a means of creating a superior super soldier that would easily defeat enemy combatants and could be controlled as a drone to obey any orders it was issued without any objection or resistance. Adding to the efficiency of these super soldiers, which were given the names of Universal Soldiers (UniSol for short), in that new recruits wouldn't be needed for the project; dead soldiers from wars and other military conflicts from the 1960s and 1970s, who since had their bodies cryogenically preserved for the project during it's early development stages, would be used as the test subjects for the project. The UniSols would boast immensely augmented physical strength, durability and stamina, as well as the ability to regenerate lost and damaged tissue and body parts maimed or lost in battle. Further adding to their effectiveness, the UniSols were also to have their memories of their past lives completely erased and suppressed, preventing emotional problems or moral objections with their duties, and rendering them completely compliant and obedient with their supervisors. Dr. Christopher Gregor, a military scientist, was the head of The Black Tower Project, working throughout the remainder of the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s to perfect the methods of re-animating dead human remains to make them super soldiers for infinite re-usage for combat and tactical missions. After numerous failed attempts to try to re-animate the cryogenically preserved remains of soldiers killed in 1960s and 1970s wars, Dr. Gregor finally created and achieved a successful method to re-animate the dead soldiers, a complex process known as Hyper-Acceleration. Hyper-Acceleration The Hyper-Acceleration process took a number of years to perfect and successfully implement before it was finally used as the standard procedure to re-animate dead military personnel into UniSols. Hyper-Acceleration has three phases that are employed to re-animate dead human remains: * Freeze - The subject's body is cooled with a nitrogen-based gas to preserve the remains and prevent decomposition. Many of the original test subjects used for the project were already frozen, having long been cryogenically preserved for military scientists to determine the most efficient means of re-animation. * Repair - The subject's body is exposed to a powerful electromagnetic field, which regenerates and re-activates cellular and molecular activity throughout the dead subject's body, successfully re-animating dead flesh into living tissue. Genetic engineering is also employed during this process, with complex enzymes being administered to the body to further repair dead tissue and restore organic life and activity to the previously deceased subject. * Reheat - The body is fully re-animated after being reheated, which triggers psysiological regeneration and activity throughout the body and brings the subject back to life. Following re-animation, various steps of physical maintenance are then used to keep the subject functional and efficient. Maintenance Once the Hyper-Acceleration process is completed and the dead subject is re-animated as a UniSol, they soon must undergo heavy and routine physical maintenence to ensure optimal performance and functionality. A downside to the otherwise successful Hyper-Acceleration process and one that Dr. Gregor was never able to completely overcome or eliminate was the severe overheating the UniSols experience, as a result of the strong electromagnetism that regenerates cellular and molecular activity throughout the subject's body. The UniSol risks overheating if not periodically cooled and when a UniSol overheats, it can suffer a stroke and ultimately expire. Functionality in hot climates such as deserts and tropical regions further added to this difficult problem. Another downside the UniSols suffered from was the psychological condition that is unique to them, called Regressive Traumatic Recall. RTR is an intense psychological backlash in which the last memories of the UniSol when they were alive just before their death is replayed in their mind frequently and is heavily amplified, triggering a heavy delusional state which can also lead to other problems, such as psychotic breakdowns. Dr. Gregor devised a number of solutions to counter the problems of overheating and RTR, as well as ensuring complete compliance and obedience from every UniSol. The maintenence routine consists of the following two phases: * Cooling - The UniSols enter a specialized cooling chamber where nitrogen gas is constantly pumped inside, ensuring a very cold environment. The UniSols sit down and are cooled, their body temperatures dropping to a stable level where overheating isn't a problem. UniSols can be cooled with other means as well, such as being inside a refrigerator or meat locker, or covering themselves in heavy amounts of ice, but nitrogen gas is the most efficient and reliable means of cooling for them. * Memory Clearance - Conducted at the same time as cooling, the UniSols are administered a very powerful hypnotical neural serum inside a mechanical syringe connected to their cooling chairs inside the cooling chamber. When the syringe is activated, it inserts itself through the back of the head and the needle directly enters the brain stem, where the serum is injected. The serum completely erases the UniSols' memories and suppresses them, rendering them completely emotionless and putting them into a trance-like state, making them easy to manipulate and order into doing any command they are ordered to follow. The serum also removes all independent thought, which is critical to UniSols being able to be controlled and following orders, as independently functioning UniSols are uncontrollable. The serum also renders a UniSol's intellect level extremely low, although as the serum wears off overtime, the UniSol regains more intellect, intelligence and independent function, until the next daily round of Memory Clearance. Memory Clearance gradually wears off overtime, and both cooling and Memory Clearance are routinely conducted to ensure optimal performances from the UniSols. Cooling especially has to be performed constantly when the UniSols are operating in a hot climate, such as that of a desert or a tropical region. In the earlier series of the UniSols, cooling would sometimes have to be done upwards of fifteen whole hours, but with the improved enzyme formulas used for newer models, cooling can be completed within the span of just two or three hours maximum. UniSols wounded in battle require time to fully recover to render them ready for re-deployment. The healing time of wounds depends on how large the wounds are and how severe. Specialized enzymes are administered to wounded UniSols to help heal their wounds faster and allow for the quickest regeneration possible. Functionality UniSols are administered specialized serums and enzymes to enhance their performances in combat. These serums grant them augmented strength and durability, in addition to increased speed, immunity to physical pain, rapid wound healing and tissue regeneration, and enhanced reflexes and concentration. They are also given serums which suppress normal human functions like appetite and the need for sleep. The main component that enhances their physical strength are muscle enhancers, which greatly heightens their physical strength, allowing feats of strength such as easily pushing a car from behind and being able to break through walls with ease. All of these serums and enzymes wear off overtime, and the UniSols require routine replenishment to ensure optimal combat performances. In addition to being given the basic combat gear such as weapons, armor, camouflage, etc. they are also given specialized headsets to communicate with their supervisors and be issued orders. The headsets include an earpiece and microphone for communication, and a specialized eyepiece that includes a targeting system to easily pinpoint their targets, thermal sensors for detecting potential targets or hostages, and a video camera with a signal linked to a monitor from which their supervisors can monitor where they are. To monitor their body temperatures to know when they're risking overheating and need immediate cooling, UniSols are given a special thermal monitor that is worn like a wristwatch. The thermal monitor senses body temperature with the sensor built into it on it's bottom that touches the UniSol's skin, and when the sensor detects the UniSol's body temperature is becoming too hot, the screen on the device inside will begin to flash red and beep, indicating that immediate cooling needs to be done before risking overheating. One of the signature pieces of equipment used for the UniSols are the mobile lab trailers in which they are usually transported. The mobile lab trailers include their cooling/Memory Clearance chambers, in addition to their equipment they use for battle. The mobile lab trailers are large enough to accompany not only the UniSols, but also their supervising military officers and a team of scientists and technicians who work routinely to maintain the UniSols and keep their performances in-line. UniSols are also implanted with tracking devices surgically inserted inside their bodies, to make them easy to track in the event one is stolen, lost or escapes. Tracking devices can be removed however, so the tracking of a UniSol's tracking signal is sometimes not always successful. Performance Problems Despite their highly enhanced functionality, UniSols can still be killed or destroyed if their serums wear off, making them vulnerable to serious injury or death. Overheating is another serious problem that can lead to the expiration of a UniSol if they aren't routinely cooled, and UniSols are also extremely susceptible to flame-based attacks and weapons, such as flamethrowers, incendiary grenades, Molotov cocktails, napalm, etc. as well as any type of explosion with a heavy flame effect. A UniSol will immediately have to be doused in thick water or C02 if they are set ablaze, for flames can cause overheating and a subsequent shutdown in a matter of minutes or even seconds if the temperature is hot enough. UniSols can also regain memories of their past lives and suffer RTR if they aren't regularly administered their neural serum during Memory Clearance, which can have deadly consequences depending on their last memories of being alive before re-animation. UniSols cannot be controlled or ordered if they have independent thought and regain their own identity, and it is crucial that Memory Clearance is routinely performed to prevent RTR and independent thought, and to ensure complete control and obedience. Reversion To Human Form Some UniSols can be partially reverted back to human form when administered decelerating nanomachines, which produce a powerful electromagnetic counterbalance in the UniSol's body and counters the hyper-accelerated cells, giving them more normal human body functions. The procedure doesn't last permanently, and a UniSol reverted to human form needs routine maintenance to keep the decelerating nanomachines functional to keep them powered to ensure stability of the UniSol's cellular structure. While UniSols reverted back to a human state are much more like normal human beings, they do still retain some aspects of their UniSol selves, such as enhanced strength. It is impossible for a fully human UniSol to completely erase every trace of their hyper-accelerated cells which are what made them UniSols to begin with. Graves Registration (GR) Following successful re-animation, UniSols are designated with the unique codename of "GR," short for Graves Registration, a unit of the military that keeps records of deceased military personnel. Since every UniSol is a dead subject prior to being re-animated as a UniSol and are already listed in the Graves Registration, they are given the "GR" designation as a means of identifying them and to distinguish them from living military personnel. A UniSol is codenamed "GR" and followed by a two-digit number (ie. GR87) for personal identification, making it easy for their records in the Black Tower Project to be kept and for easy communication between their supervisors. Universal Soldier Strike Force (U.S.S.F.) The Universal Soldier Strike Force (U.S.S.F. for short) was established in the early 1990s, following the successful re-animation of several subjects for the Black Tower Project, now known as Operation Black Tower. Black Tower was controversial among those in the government and in the Pentagon due to the ethics of re-animating the remains of dead soldiers for further combat usage. Initially intended to replace living military personnel and eliminate the need for recruitment, the UniSols were instead secretly assigned by a top-secret division of the military to serve for counter-terrorism missions. Thus, the U.S.S.F was established for the top-secret UniSol missions and kept hidden from the Pentagon to avoid shutdown of the program, given it's highly illegal procedures of re-animating dead human remains. History The first missions of the UniSols were carried out in early 1992, when the U.S.S.F. was finally ready to undergo missions. The UniSols completed several successful counter-terrorism missions, including the elimination of terrorists at Hoover Dam and the release of hostages. There were however some troubling problems with one of the UniSols, GR44 (formerly Luc Deveraux) became completely unresponsive and seemed to experience some RTR. There were also concerns with GR13 (formerly Andrew Scott), with GR13 employing excessive force and seemingly enjoying it, despite Memory Clearance. A technician on the team advised that GR13 and GR44 should be removed from the program for further analyzation, but the commander of the mission, Colonel Perry, rejected this and insisted the project move forward with both UniSols on the team. This would later prove to be a fatal mistake, when both GR44 and GR13 eventually began to completely recall their past memories, both having been soldiers who served in the U.S. Army during the Vietnam War. Scott, who had been a Sergeant, went homicidally insane from his experiences in the war, and began killing both members of his squad and innocent Vietnamese villagers, prompting a confrontation between him and Private Luc Deveraux, both soldiers eventually killing each other. The memory recall came after GR13 escaped with disgraced news reporter Veronica Roberts, who learned of the Black Tower Project and their usage of dead American soldiers as their test subjects for the UniSols. After several failed attempts to track GR44 that included the destruction of a motel, GR13 went completely rogue and proceeded to kill his commanding officers and several technicians, while GR44 began to recall more of his past and bonded closely with Roberts, as well as tried to adjust to some basic human functions that he had when he had been Luc Deveraux. With Roberts' help, they would eventually meet with Dr. Christopher Gregor, the creator and head of the Black Tower Project which had created the UniSols. Gregor told them the origins of the project and it's intentions to create perfect super soldiers, but the frequent maintenance problems of the UniSols and the effects of RTR, often hindered the program. In the case of Deveraux's RTR, he just wanted to head back home to his family's farm in Louisiana, and with Scott, he believed he was still in Vietnam, fighting communist insurgents. Deveraux and Roberts left Gregor and shortly afterwards were arrested by the police, after Roberts was suspected of being responsible for the murder of her cameraman (when it was in fact Scott/GR13 who killed him). The two were being transported on a prison bus, when Scott located them. Commandeering the UniSols' mobile lab trailer, he proceeded to attack the bus and the prison convoy, killing several officers. Devaraux and Roberts eventually survived, after the mobile lab trailer fell off of a cliff and crashed. Deveraux and Roberts fled to Deveraux's old farm home in Louisiana, where his parents still lived and were overjoyed to see him back. The joy was shortlived for all however, when Scott, having somehow survived the trailer crash, tracked Deveraux to the farm home. He took Roberts and Deveraux's parents hostage, and prompted Deveraux to a fight. Roberts was later seemingly killed by a grenade Scott threw her way after she tried to escape from him. This enraged Deveraux, and he proceeded to battle Scott. Scott was pumped on muscle enhancers, giving him a tremendous advantage over Deveraux in the battle. Deveraux however managed to grab one of the muscle enhancers Scott had on him and injected himself with it, evenly matching his strength with Scott's and able to eventually kill him by kicking him onto a combine harvester, impaling him before activating the machine, which proceeded to grind and dismember his body. Not all was over for Deveraux however, when his father shot him for no apparent reason. Dr. Gregor and his team arrived shortly afterwards, explaining to Deveraux that Gregor had set him up to capture both him and Scott, and that his parents all along were in fact people posing as them. Gregor's team shot Deveraux down, before police and news crews arrived. Gregor and his men were arrested, while Deveraux was doused with C02 from a fire extinguished. Roberts, who survived the grenade blast's impact, tried to report live on the news, but emotionally couldn't handle it and instead tried to comfort Deveraux. Deveraux was later treated for his injuries and re-united with his real parents, who were held hostage by Gregor and his men. Deveraux rejected all life-prolonging medications and treatments, opting to die a natural death. He bonded closely with Roberts and spent his last moments of life with his family and loved ones, before eventually dying a natural death. Next-Generation UniSol In the later 2000s, as the Universal Soldier program was in the process of being rebooted and several UniSols were already set for duty, development began on the Next-Generation UniSol (NGU for short). The NGUs are the newest series of UniSols, intended to replace the original series. NGUs are much more advanced in every way than the original UniSols, with even more vastly augmented and enhanced physical strength, stamina, speed, durability and reflexes, much quicker regeneration and healing, and an even higher resistance and immunity to death and fatal injuries, as well as immunity towards radiation, allowing work within a radiative environment. NGUs also require much less refrigeration and cooling than the original series. These dramatic enhancements and improvements come from the DNA optimization they are given, which fine-tunes them from within and maximizes all of their physical capabilities. Another improved feature of NGUs is their ability to assimilate new limbs and body parts to their bodies if they have lost any part or have a body part that's too damaged, and can quickly assimilate a new one to their body that has been genetically grown for them during cloning. It's also worth noting that unlike the original UniSols, where the bodies for the originals were the remains of soldiers killed in action during 1960s and 1970s wars, many bodies used for NGUs are actually living military personnel who agree to become part of the program and agree to be killed by the UniSol scientists before being re-animated as NGUs. Beyond these improvements, NGUs function largely the same as the original UniSols and like their predecessors require Memory Clearance and refrigeration. They can still suffer from RTR as their predecessors as well, and even with improvements aren't completely immune to the same flaws that their predecessors have. Role in Horror HRPG Series 4, Season One Back To Active Duty In the late 2000s, the Universal Soldier program was set for a secret reboot under the orders of U.S. Army General Trevor Davis. With the remains of GR44 cryogenically preserved and GR13 being cloned from DNA uncovered from his remains, and a host of new UniSols who's remains were recovered from recent Middle Eastern conflicts, Davis and his team of experienced technicians had what they needed to reboot the program, which went back into effect in the late 2000s and saw a wave of success with the improved UniSols. Following their successful mission that involved them stopping a bank robbery in Los Angeles in August of 2010, the UniSols were called in to assist with a problem concerning mass murderer Jason Voorhees at Crystal Lake, the UniSols' assistance wanted in the event of anything. The UniSols traveled in their mobile lab truck all the way to Crystal Lake and arrived at the Lake Crystal Resort where their assistance was needed. Jason was spotted soon enough and was more than a formidable opponent for the UniSols, with GR44 putting up a good fight against the killer but ultimately being put out of commission during the fight. Some of the UniSols, particularly GR44 and GR13, began regaining memories of their past lives despite being administered their regular dosage of memory clearance. The early stages of RTR were setting in as some of the UniSols pursued Jason and those with him through the underground mines beneath the resort. GR13, almost fully remembering who he was as Andrew Scott, chased after Jason and the others into a rock quarry, while GR44 almost remembered who he was as Luc Deveraux and stood behind to help law enforcement. As the UniSols came close to overheating, a massive water tide flooded the mine caverns and provided the necessary cooling temperature for the UniSols to avoid overheating. Eventually making it out of the mines, the UniSols were cooled, had their memories cleared and underwent maintenance before shortly resuming their duties to head after their targets, tracking them to a cottage in the woods and to the old Voorhees Manor in town. More of the UniSols got severely damaged during these encounters and needed to undergo extensive repairs and healing, including GR70 who had his spine ripped out and GR56, who was nearly incinerated. Sometime after the UniSols were repaired and refreshed, they would be called in to assist again when Jason had been spotted at the Phoenix Heights hotel in town and went on his newest rampage. By the time they arrived, the hotel was engulfed and collapsed just moments later, with Jason having been impaled on the Phoenix statue in front of the hotel. When Jason's family came to his aid to get him away, the UniSols gave chase and were eventually led to the Crystal Lake Harbor, where the Voorhees Family had left by then. The UniSols remained on-duty, in the event of anything; the chase wouldn't end until Jason and those with him were stopped. Recollections When Jason and his partners in crime were sighted in New York City, the UniSols were called into action and made their way to the city to help local police assess the problem. Once again, the attempts to apprehend the murderers failed and came to a standstill until they were spotted again in Crystal Lake. However, it was also around this time that GR44 began to have memory flashes of his past life as Luc Deveraux, and defected from the rest of his UniSols along with GR74-B, who was also regaining his identity as "Simon Kowalski". The two UniSols banded with New York vigilante Frank Castle, better known as The Punisher, who took them in. Deveraux and "Kowalski" had their implanted tracking devices removed, and joined The Punisher along with his assistant and close ally Linus "Microchip" Lieberman to Los Angeles, where The Punisher tracked some of his enemies there. It was during this time when "Kowalski" began to recall his real identity, Tsui Chik, and how he was killed and whom killed him. Meanwhile, GR13 had also recollected his identity as Andrew Scott, along with his psychotic tendencies. The UniSol went rogue again while the UniSols were stationed in Crystal Lake, proceeding to slaughter the technicians and defect on his own. He was met with some resistance along the way when he encountered another UniSol which was a prototype for the improved Next Generation UniSol series, at a diner where he was refueling a stolen truck, but he eventually killed the NGU, at the cost of losing his arm. Scott proceeded his hunt for Deveraux after leaving the scene, while the NGUs were in the process of being multiplied and refined to replace the current UniSols. Alien Encounter In Los Angeles, Deveraux and Tsui continued to assist The Punisher while laying low, and ran into some unexpected trouble along the way when they'd went to assist the Hume Family. The Humes, Nicholas and his son Lucas, had been fighting to clear their names and prove their innocence after being framed for crimes they didn't commit by corrupt LAPD cops, and were also on the run from deadly gang members. Heading for the abandoned Whitehurst Asylum on the outskirts of town, the two former UniSol had assisted The Punisher with helping the Humes to escape, along the way running into the Xenomorph alien strain, breeding in the asylum. Fortunately, the gang also had help from Talon, a noble hunter and warrior from the Yautja race, a great rival of the Xenomorphs. Talon helped them to survive against the Xenomorphs as well as violent criminals led by Emil Fouchon, who had also unsuccessfully tried hunting Deveraux's identical nephew, Chance Boudreaux, years earlier with his organization of hunters. Deveraux and the others escaped through the sewerlines below the asylum, evading the Xenomorphs and Fouchon's crew, escaping aboveground and heading back for The Punisher's hideout. Final Battle Deveraux and Tsui were both caught by the LAPD and taken to be detained, with them both wanted by General Davis and being recognized as deserters. Both were being held in seperate cells at the West Highland precinct, which was also the site of a shooting rampage in 1984. The situation went from bad to much worse when Scott tracked the former UniSols to the precinct and went on a rampage of his own, killing many when he reached Deveraux, intent on killing him. Tsui dealt with Davis and other UniSols, which have gotten to the scene and even gotten help from two of them who happened to be old friends of Tsui. A fight to the death ensued between the two rivals, with Deveraux being severely brutalized in the fight, which took an unexpected turn when upon crashing into the sewers beneath the precinct, a Xenomorph nest was uncovered, leading to some Xenomorphs to become involved in the scuffle. Scott was later finished off, with a grenade blast going off in the sewer tunnel, striking a gas main. Scott would perish in the flames, burned to death, but Deveraux began overheating, being caught so close to the flames. It was during this time he also learned a shocking fact about Davis, with the General being a UniSol, himself. Despite being at risk of overheating, Deveraux stood around to help the noble Yautja Talon track the rogue Mangler when the latter went on a rampage in a supermarket near West Highland, and had joined the hunt in the sewers below when Mangler tried fleeing into the sewers below. Assisting Talon in the chase along with Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, the chase came to an end when they followed Mangler's trail up in the desolate streets in a downtrodden and poor residential district, where Mangler was killed off by none other than Jason Voorhees, now in the city. No longer wanting to be a UniSol, Deveraux headed to move on with his life and try to re-adapt to civilian life and catch up on what he missed, but it wouldn't be easy to put behind his past to have a future in a time he felt out of place in. Notable UniSols Luc Deveraux |- | |} Character History "I just want to go home," - Luc Deveraux Luc Deveraux was born in 1944 in Louisiana, the son of a farming family. Immediately after turning eighteen years old in 1962, he was drafted by the military to fight in the Vietnam War. He saw much combat during his tour of duty, and was eager for the war to be over and to return home to his family. During his stint in the Army, he became acquainted with his squad's Sergeant, Andrew Scott. In 1969, Scott would become one of Deveraux's enemies when Scott went insane from his war experiences, losing his mind and killing anyone he perceived to be an enemy that included even the likes of villagers and fellow American soldiers. Deveraux tried to calm Scott, who then demanded he execute two villagers, suspecting them to be insurgents. Deveraux refused, and Scott instead killed both villagers. The two soldiers fought each other before both died from their wounds. When their remains were collected by Special Forces the following day, their bodies were cryogenically frozen and preserved to serve as guinea pigs for the highly secretive Black Tower Project, which was aiming to create genetically enhanced super soldiers known as Universal Soldiers. Deveraux would be revived sometime in 1992, brought back to life as a UniSol with the designated codename of "GR44." He had been involved in several successful counter-terrorism missions with his U.S.S.F. unit, when he began experiencing Regressive Traumatic Recall and had disturbing memories of Andrew Scott's actions, Scott himself also revived as a UniSol. Deveraux, Scott and the other UniSols on their team later had their memories cleared following a successful mission at Hoover Dam to stop terrorists, but Deveraux's memories returned later when the UniSols went to apprehend disgraced reporter Veronica Roberts and her cameraman, after Roberts took photographic evidence of the UniSol program. Deveraux fled with Roberts, slowly but surely recalling more of his memory. Deveraux and Roberts continued fleeing from the pursuing UniSols, the chase leading to a motel and garage, until Deveraux got rid of the tracking device he had on him. Roberts was eager to help Deveraux learn more about his past and how he came to be, the two in search of Dr. Christopher Gregor, the creator of the Universal Soldier program. They eventually located Gregor at a veteran's hospital where he retired, where Deveraux learned more about his war-time experiences from the doctor and that due to his RTR, just wanted to go back home to his family. The two left Dr. Gregor before being captured by the police for the acts of violence they'd been involved in, only for Scott to locate them and try to destroy the prison bus they were in. Deveraux and Roberts survived Scott's attacks and Deveraux led Scott to lose control of the UniSols' mobile lab trailer he was commandeering, crashing it off of a cliff. After this attack, Deveraux and Roberts went to his farm home in Louisiana, seeing his parents still lived there. He came to terms with how long he'd been away and that he missed so much of his young life due to the war. Deveraux would face off with Scott again not long after returning home, Scott having somehow survived the trailer crash and traced Deveraux to his home. Scott took Roberts and his parents hostage, prompting a battle to the death between the two former battle comrades. Initially overwhelmed by Scott's strength that had been augmented as a result of the muscle enhancers, Deveraux managed to match his strength with Scott's after injecting himself with a muscle enhancer he swiped off of Scott, able to finish him off by impaling him onto a combine harvester and grinding his body on the machine. Deveraux went to check his parents and Roberts after his battle with Scott, only for his father to shoot him. Dr. Gregor arrived shortly after with his team, explaining to Deveraux that he'd been set up with people posing as his parents so both he and Scott could be caught. Gregor's men shot Deveraux down to try to kill him, but were soon arrested by police that arrived at the scene along with reporters. Deveraux was cooled down with C02 from a fire extinguisher while Roberts comforted him. After recovering from his wounds, Deveraux was re-united with his real parents, who'd been held hostage by Gregor's men. He refused to take any life-prolonging medications and treatments, instead opting to die a natural death, which occurred sometime after he spent his remaining days alive with his family and loved ones. Regular Appearance Luc Deveraux stands five feet nine inches tall and weighs one-hundred eighty-five pounds. He has a muscular body type. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He usually wears his UniSol garb, but occasionally wears more casual and formal wear. Deveraux has a noticeable bump on the right side of his forehead, which is the result of an accident he had as a child. Andrew Scott |- | |} Character History "God damn it, the whole fucking platoon's dropping like flies! What the hell are you staring it? Do you have any idea what it's like out there? Do you? Well, I'm fighting this thing man. It's like kick ass, or kiss ass! And I'm busting heads! It's the only way to win this fucking war. And these shitheads, these yellow traitoring motherfuckers, they're everywhere. And I, Sergeant Andrew Scott of the US Army, I'm gonna teach 'em all." - Andrew Scott Andrew Scott was born sometime in the late 1930s and enlisted in the U.S. Army after turning eighteen, wanting to serve his country with honor. He was assigned to fight in Vietnam during the Vietnam War, and after achieving the rank of Sergeant, became one of the top leaders of his platoon. As Scott spent more time in the war, he became increasingly mentally unstable from all of the violence and carnage he witnessed and from much of the same violence he himself carried out. He eventually went insane, and perceived even members of his own platoon to be a threat to him. Scott began killing his fellow soldiers and innocent villagers, and developed a gruesome habit of severing the ears of slain soldiers or villagers, and wearing a necklace with their ears adorning it. When one of the soldiers in his unit, Private Luc Deveraux, saw what Scott was doing, he urged him to stop. Scott refused however, and after Deveraux failed to comply with his request to execute two innocent Vietnamese villagers, Scott killed them himself and the two soldiers fought each other, killing each other. Scott would be re-animated along with Deveraux in the early 1990s, both as Universal Soldiers. Scott, designated with the codename of "GR13," assisted the U.S.S.F. with a number of counter-terrorism operations, all of whom had been successful. Scott however caused some concern with technicians after they witnessed him employing excessive force and seemingly enjoying the violence when he and the other UniSols intercepted terrorists at the Hoover Dam. Scott and Deveraux both remained in the program per Colonel Perry's requests, who didn't heed the warnings of both UniSols becoming potentially unstable. Scott's memories fully returned to him after Deveraux escaped with reporter Veronica Roberts after they fled from the other UniSols due to Scott's use of excessive force. Scott assisted his team in their efforts to capture Deveraux and Roberts, their attempts all failing. When Colonel Perry declared the mission to apprehend both Deveraux and Roberts a failure, Scott killed him and proceeded to kill the other technicians as well. He was determined to track and kill Deveraux, viewing him as a traitor. The two rivals fought to the death, with Scott having an advantage over Deveraux due to his heavily enhanced strength from the muscle enhancers. Deveraux however would later get the upper hand after swiping a muscle enhancer off of Scott and injecting himself with it, having equal strength to Scott. Scott was later killed after Deveraux kicked him onto a combine harvester's spikes and proceeded to grind his body to pieces in the machine. Regular Appearance Andrew Scott stands six feet five inches tall and weighs two-hundred thirty-eight pounds. He has a muscular body type. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He typically wears military attire that consists of either his UniSol garb or Vietnam-era wardrobe, and often wears a necklace adorned with his dog tags and severed human ears from his victims. Tsui Chik |- | |} * Special Note: The Tsui Chik character comes from the 1998 film Black Mask, and this series of HRPG would be rebooting the character to fit the UniSol grunt before he becomes a superhero crime-fighter in Season 2. Character History “Even a killer can choose not to kill.” - Tsui Chik AKA Simon Kowalski Tsui Chik was born in San Francisco's Chinatown, in 1974 where he would grow up within a semi-strict military family. His family having being able to get away from Communist China during the Vietnam War. Naturally, Tsui, throughout the years, went to California military schools, and also did sports for fun, with martial arts being one of the key elements that made him physically fit and something that made him against bullies. His martial arts was deemed so good that it won him several national championships by the age of ten years old, even with him meeting the President of the United States of America. Entering adulthood, Tsui drafted into the Army under the name of Simon Kowalski and since he had impressive fighting prowess, Tsui would be placed into a special unit where he would be trained heavily, eventually becoming of their best soldiers they had produced. Tsui would fight in the Gulf War where he was deemed a good enough solider to be put in charge of his own special unit. Within this unit, Tsui and his team supported the US armed forces . After the war was over, Tsui and his team were now jobless and Tsui toyed with the idea of them being mercenaries for hire. They complied with their captain, and began their new job as mercenaries, setting themselves up in New York City. At first, they were brought in whenever there was a serve hostage problem was occurring in another country and they needed a team that could lead the hostages out and safely out of the country and back home. They also performed smaller stuff like dealing with gang warfare and drug prevention. Whatever the job, Tsui knew it payed quite well. As the years went and the team grew more famous, they began to be assigned things like topping over attempted coup d'états from either rebels or military factions, preventing public executions of famous political figures, and transporting weapons into another country behind enemy lines. However, prior to 2000, Tsui had gone off and wanted to work alone as a mercenary and gave control over to a man who considered to be a great friend. Though Tsui was gone, the team went forth. It was during the Iraq War when Tsui Chik was killed, while working a mercenary contract. What things worse was that he was killed by a follow one, the man who had called a friend had did the kill. However, before Tsui could expire, he managed to kill his one time friend. This event led both of them becoming subjects in the newest Universal Solider program, with Tsui becoming GR74-B and his one-time friend becoming GR70. Regular Appearance Tsui Chik stands at five feet seven inches tall, and weighs one-hundred and forty-five pounds. He has an average body type that is toned. He has short black hair and brown eyes. Tsui normally worn his UniSol garb, but as a rouge UniSol, he wears more casual street wear, preferring to wear an all-black attire, and would more or less retain that look when he would go into combat while adding on tactical accessories. He did have scarring from his years of fighting but since becoming a UniSol, the scars have since been healed. Other UniSols In addition to GRs 13 and 44, the new UniSol unit consists of: * GR56: General infantry ground soldier. * GR57: General infantry ground soldier. * GR64: General infantry ground soldier. * GR68: Specializes in heavy assault and "clean-up" duty, unitizing the powerful AA-12 shotgun. * GR70: Specializes in covert assassinations. * GR75: General infantry ground soldier. * GR77: General infantry ground soldier. Category:Military Category:Undead